


The light

by Mistery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, GoT - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: Angst, Coda 6 e 9, Short fix it, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistery/pseuds/Mistery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 6x 9</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Im sorry little brother. We couldn't let you die." </p><p>Short-ish one shot./Fix-it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The light

When the darkness was overthrown with light, I thought that it was some peaceful heaven, which my mother used to tell me of. Then the thick fog suddenly disappeared. Blinked my eyes open. Felt soft matress under me. The last thing I remembered was pain and my body hitting hard the ground. The red haired witch was over me. I gasped and tried to remember what happened. Everything was so fuzzy and my head was throbbing, there was something wet on my body. Bandages around my stomach. Then recognized Sansa. She gripped my hand, smiled with Tears in her eyes. I breathed harshly. Tried to figure out what had happened. Some dark memories returned. Ramsay. Winterfell - Running like mad while arrows haunted me. "Calm down little brother. You are safe." a deep voice said beside me and it took a few moments to figure out who it was. Recognized the dark hair, the brown trustful eyes. Jon. "I'm sorry little brother." He said while he gave me a cup of water which I immediately gulped down my throat. "We couldn't let you die."

**Author's Note:**

> and if Rickon would have run in zickzag, this would have never happened. :D


End file.
